hotline_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Gregory Pecks PhD
"So like I said, a God determines life or death - and you know what I determine Jon...? DEATH!." - Gregory Pecks before attempting to kill Jonathon Gregory Pecks, also called Dr. Gregory Pecks PhD is the former co-host and former artist for the Buddhism Hotline. He has a PhD in Buddhism. Appearance Gregory appears to be a 20-30 something man with combed brown hair with a thin build and recently some light facial hair. Personality Gregory is extremely quick-witted with a dry sarcastic sense of humor though this does not imply equanimity with him often firing up on any joke call. He's extremely aggressive towards Jonathon with nearly no friendship between them. Despite his rough exterior, he's actually quite friendly and even compassionate towards Mathis Miles considering him a friend and actually crying when Mathis seemingly died. Gregory is possibly a sociopath or at least displays sociopathic traits with the Hare Psychopathy test listing: pathological lying, superficial charm, grandiose sense of self, need for stimulation, cunning and manipulative, lack of remorse or guilt, shallow emotional responses, callousness and lack of empathy, parasitic lifestyle, poor behavioral controls, sexual promiscuity, early behavioral problems, lack of realistic long-term goals, impulsivity, irresponsibility, failure to accept responsibility, many short-term marital relationships, juvenile delinquency, revocation of conditional release and criminal versatility. Gregory exemplifies many of these traits. Gregory during his attempted assassination of Jonathon implied that he had a god complex stating that he decided Death and thus - was god-like. History Not much is known of Gregory's childhood and adolescence though it is known that Gregory Pecks was born in Provo, Utah and was a Mormon for most of his life. Graduating from Brigham Young University with a doctorate in Buddhism and thus becoming a Doctor of Philosophy. Later in his life, he met Burke Baxter at SeaWorld in San Diego, California when Jonathon was attempting to convert orcas to Buddhism after seeing the documentary Black Fish, after his encounter he became a co-host and artist of the Buddhism Hotline. Although they claim this is how he met Jonathon, it is believed that Gregory may have been the adoptive brother of Jonathon. Later Gregory traveled to Australia and started a missionary for "a religion starting with M" that religion being Mormonism as the Buddhism Hotline website puts it and then disappeared but soon came back on the 5th of October, 2017 after that he regularly appears as the Co-Host of the Buddhism Hotline. Murders Gregory as of 8/13/18 he was apparently arrested on charges on manslaughter committed on Joe Smalls. It seems that he escaped from prison, and then later shot Jonathon on the 15th just as Jonathon was going to retire. Gregory was known to clash with Jonathon due to being a Mormon and Buddhist stating multiple times that "Mormonism is the true testament to Buddhism". Gregory fully explained his hatred towards Jonathon after he tried to murder him believing that Jonathon was a scammer who had no real concern for the Buddhism community or those seeking religion and thus needed death. Trivia * Gregory is noted to be far calmer towards joke callers than Jonathon and often responds in a sassy, sarcastic, or sometimes even an approving "good one" attitude. * Due to his personality, it can be gathered that Jonathon has not kidnapped or abused him, but this is probably because he is willing to fight back if Jonathon attempts to do so. * Greg has a dislike of Australians stating that no Australian is good, not explaining why but saying that "Everything in Australia wants to kill you" which comes from the infamous reputation Australia has for dangerous animals, from his quote it's possible that he was assaulted in Australia, though this is unknown. * Greg dislikes Communism. *However it's more likely than not that Jonathon Hills has influenced him to think he is an actual communist and not a greedy capitalist pig like he is*. It should also be taken note that he is friends with Kent Kennedy despite Kent being a massive communist. * Greg consumes alcohol. * Greg is said to have a doctorate in Buddhism but such a doctorate does not exist. * When Mathis had a seizure Greg was about to help him stating that he is a doctor (presumably of Medicine), though this would not make seen as he is not an MD and thus not qualified to help Mathis. * Greg stated that he voted for Donald Trump for the 2016 elections. * It's been hinted that Greg is a consumer, or at least is in possession of narcotics as when a donator played a message that sounded like a police siren along with a policeman talking, Greg temporarily disappeared and when Jonathon asked what happened, he responded that he "flushed it all down" a common tactic by criminals to dispose of narcotics. * As of now, Gregory has a Twitter profile under the handle @DrPecksPhD https://twitter.com/drpecksphd Category:Characters Category:Co-Hosts Category:Artists Category:Crew